¡Odio entre Vecinos!
by TalkingDBZ
Summary: UA. Dicen que al comprar un apartamento tienes que pensar en los vecinos que adquirirás con la propiedad. En el paquete, Chichi se echó un vecino molesto. Aunque no se habían visto, ninguno de los dos soportaba al otro. –Ojalá se mudara.- Es el pensamiento de ambos.
1. Prólogo

**_¡Odio entre Vecinos!_**

 ** _Prólogo_**

 ** _INQUILINA DEL 10° A_**

Nueva ciudad, nueva casa, nueva vida o por lo menos eso era lo que pretendía para mí.

Nunca imagine a lo que me enfrentaría cuando me mude de la cómoda y gigantesca casa que compartía con papá. Los motivos que me habían llevado desde la ciudad en medio del monte Fly-pan –en China- hasta aquel lugar no son ahora mismo relevantes. Mis razones tuve y acabé percatándome de que fue un grave error.

El edificio al que me había mudado se encontraba en la capital de Japón, Tokyo. Tiene a cinco minutos caminando una parada del metro, así que está perfectamente ubicado. No tengo dinero suficiente para comprarme un buen automóvil con el que ir a los sitios, -especialmente con los gastos de la universidad que corren por mi cuenta al exigirle a mi padre independencia.- además mi nuevo trabajo se encuentra en una zona bien céntrica y aparcar allí seria una misión imposible. Pero este no es el motivo de mis quejas, no señor. Podría soportar tener que caminar cinco minutos al día, aguantar unos quince o veinte minutos de trayecto en metro, incluso repetir todo eso para volver al piso luego de mis clases.

Después de todo, me había salido bastante barato y venia amueblado. En aquel momento no pude pensar en nada más que pedir.

 _Entonces conocí a mi vecino._

Bueno, conocer es un término bastante inapropiado. Realmente nunca me he encontrado cara a cara con él. Y digo _"Él",_ porque sé su nombre. No porque lo haya mirado en el buzón, ¡Cielos, no! El motivo por el que lo sé es una de las razones que me lleva por el camino de la amargura. Qué rayos le pasa a ese hombre es todo un misterio. Lo que está claro es que no descansa ni una maldita noche. Entre las doce y dos de la mañana, la puerta se abre, se escucha el rumor de gente hablando (Normalmente una voz más aguda y otra más grave) y poco a poco se van apagando hasta que, inocentemente, pude pensar que la cosa se terminaba ahí y yo sería capaz de conciliar el sueño.

¡Qué gran desilusión! No pasaban demasiados minutos hasta que las voces se volvían a oír, provenientes del piso continuo, jadeantes. Y a veces decidía irme a la cama para ver si desde allí se escuchaba menos. Pero, como si supiera que me he cambiado de estancia, el vecino y su acompañante se movían hacia la misma habitación continua y seguían con sus jueguecitos. Poco pudor tenían ya que sus voces solían elevarse más y más y un nombre resonaba entre esas paredes y se adentraba en las mías.

" _Son Goku, Goku… ¡Goku!"_

Odio a ese tal Goku. No le conozco, pero le odio. Por culpa de sus agitadas y lujuriosas noches, no puedo dormir hasta que al señor le da la gana. Para rematarlo, el muy desgraciado no para aunque yo dé golpes en las paredes para alertarle de que sus gemidos molestan a los demás. Es más, se esmera en hacer que su pareja grite más fuerte. Entonces me harto, voy hasta la cocina, tomo la escoba y la golpeo insistentemente contra la pared. De hecho he pintado ese trozo de pared ya en tres ocasiones y he desistido. Ahora tiene unos bonitos (por describirlos de algún modo) lunares negruzcos del palo de la escoba.

Esta es mi vida ahora, interrumpida por las noches por el Señor Son Goku y sus diversas amantes.

 **Continuará…**


	2. Ataques

**MARCO LEGAL**

Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.

 **Advertencia** : Esta historia tiene lugar en un Universo Paralelo, en donde Goku tiene la apariencia de súper saiyajin.

 ** _Odio entre Vecinos!_**

 ** _Capitulo 1: Ataques_**

Cuando el despertador resonó con eco en la habitación de la pelinegra, ésta se incorporó como si acabasen de darle el susto de su vida. Estaba despeinada, ojerosa y con las pupilas rojizas. Escucho atentamente y un silencio profundo la recibió. El piso continuo estaba ya vacio. Pego un golpe a la pared, justo al lado de las motas negruzcas que se habían quedado marcadas por culpa del mango de la escoba con la que golpeaba.

-¡Ese idiota, ojalá se mudará!-

La noche anterior, su vecino había estado hasta las tres de la madrugada teniendo sexo como un maldito conejo. Chichi Gyumao, inquilina del decimo y último piso, no había podido pegar ojo hasta que el dichoso Son Goku había despedido a su amante aquella noche. Después de pegar otro golpe en la pared y maldecir por lo bajo a su vecino, la chica se levanto de la cama mientras bosteza sonoramente y se estiraba como si de un gato se tratase. Desayuno rápido y salió de casa.

Volvería cerca del medio día después de sus clases. Había conseguido un puesto de correctora para el periódico local, no era la gran cosa pero la mantenía cerca de lo que verdaderamente amaba. _Escribir_. También una buena amiga de la infancia dirige un Maid Caffé Latte en el que trabaja medio tiempo. No se quejaba de su nueva rutina, después de todo con ello podría cubrir todos sus gastos.

Tuvo que correr el último tramo y aun así entro justo en el metro que se dirigía hacia la zona en la que se encontraba la universidad. _Suspiro._ Le esperaría en la tarde una jornada de concentración extrema para poder hacer la corrección de artículos y después un turno completo en el café. De vez en cuando salía con Launch y algunas compañeras del trabajo por ahí a divertirse. Como hacía poco que había llegado a la ciudad, aun no tenía ningún amigo o amiga lo suficientemente cercano con quien pasar el rato. Además, cuando salía del trabajo estaba tremendamente agotada. Llegaba, acerca de las 10:30 p.m. se pegaba una buena ducha (a veces un largo baño), cenaba y luego se quedaba dormida sobre el sofá, con la tele encendida.

Si se analizaba fríamente, era una vida muy triste y sin emoción alguna. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de que conocería a alguien y finalmente su situación cambiaria. Aquella noche tampoco ceno. Se sentó en el sofá para ver aquel concurso que hacían de cocina en Anten los diez minutos tuvo la brillante idea de cerrar los ojos para descansar la vista. Cuando los volvió a abrir eran las tres de la mañana y le dolía todo el cuerpo por culpa del sillón.

Aquel primero de febrero empezó de manera catastrófica para Chichi. El primer obstáculo que se cruzo fue el sueño, que la había estada arropando hasta que por un casual instinto abrió los ojos. Cuando en el reloj digital vio que debería estar levantada desde hacia media hora, el corazón de la mujer pego un brinco y empezó a latir desbocado.

Lanzo las sabanas por el aire y de un salto puso los pies en el suelo. La ropa voló por todas partes y se puso lo primero que encontró. Miro el reloj de pulsera y comprobó que si tenía un poco de suerte aun podría llegar a tiempo a su clase con el profesor más estricto. Abrió la puerta a la vez que tanteaba en su bolso de mano las llaves. No se fijo en el suelo y de repente sus pies se tropezaron con algo. La de cabellos negros perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia delante. Se pego contra el suelo en la parte de la mejilla, la mano que había amortiguado gran parte del golpe descargo una fuerte punzada -muy dolorosa- en la muñeca y la otra mano se había golpeado contra la baranda (Tuvo suerte al no haberse golpeado la cabeza contra ésta. Esa combinación si hubiese sido mortal).

-Ouch, Ouch, Ouch… ¡Qué daño!-murmuro Chichi mientras se incorporaba y se frotaba la cara, que había adoptado un color rojizo notable.

Entorno el rostro para ver con qué había tropezado y se encontró con una bolsa de basura en la que venía escrito: **_10° B_**. en el edificio tenían la costumbre de dejar fuera las bolsas con todo lo que era papel. Entonces, el portero que había contratado, se pasaba piso por piso, las recogía y las llevaba a reciclar. La chica se lanzo hacia la bolsa, la tomo entre las manos y la miro con rabia.

-¡¿Es que cree que mi puerta es el maldito vertedero?! ¡Que deje su basura en su puerta, no en la mía!-exclamo molesta mientras hablaba sola.- _Pues ahora verás Goku lo que hago yo con tu dichosa bolsa.-_ pensó resentida.

…

Goku llegaba a casa de buen humor. Le habían dejado salir antes del trabajo y además había conocido a una hermosa señorita de origen latinoamericano que le había dicho que seguramente se pasaría a tomar unas copas a casa. Sin embargo, el buen humor se le paso en cuanto llego a su casa. La bolsa de basura estaba en el trozo que había entre su puerta y la de su vecino y, extendidos sobre su tapete, se encontraban los centenares de trocitos de papel en los que algún desalmado había transformado todo el contenido.

-¿Pero qué..?-

Al levantar la alfombrilla, los trozos de papel cayeron sobre el suelo. Observo la bolsa vacía y rota, cerca de la puerta del piso continuo. Entrecerró los ojos. Seguro que había sido su maldita vecina cincuentona. ¡Porque sí! En su mente, su vecina era una anciana amargada y no iba a cambiar de parecer. ¿Quería guerra? Pues la iba a tener. Esa había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso y a ese juego podían jugar ambos.

Siempre había sido bastante pacifico, en especial con las mujeres, pero su paciencia tenía un límite. Abrió la puerta de casa y busco una escoba con la que barrer todo aquel estropicio. Y mientras movía las manos una y otra vez, haciendo que el cepillo acariciase el suelo, Goku pensó con dedicación de qué manera podía vengarse del ataque de su vecina.

…

Cualquier persona que viese las noticias sabía que el mundo estaba sumido en un pequeño caos. No solo los problemas económicos, también, además, conflictos armados. Pero no hacía falta irse demasiado lejos para encontrar batallas. De acuerdo, no disponían de las mismas armas, pero en el Edificio **_Kame House_** había un claro conflicto. Tanto la inquilina del _10° A_ como el del _10° B_ se dedicaban a realizar acciones hostiles uno en contra del otro.

Lo primero que había ocurrido había sido una bolsa de basura en mal lugar. Eso había sido hasta inocente. Esa batalla estaba desarrollando al máximo la imaginación de ambos residentes. A los pocos días de haber roto el contenido de la bolsa de basura en la entrada de su vecino, Chichi había llegado a casa, pisando el felpudo que estaba delante de su puerta y escucho un crujido sospechoso, seguido de un ruido viscoso. Cuando miro hacia abajo, vio una sustancia naranja saliendo de debajo del tapete. Lo levanto y encontró los restos de cascara del huevo que había estado debajo, esperando a ser chafado. Enseguida miro hacia la puerta de su odiado vecino y entrecerró los ojos.

El siguiente movimiento lo hizo la mujer. Se asomo y en los tendederos vio las camisas y pantalones de marca tan caros que su vecino solía llevar. Dibujo una sonrisa tétrica. Cuando Goku había llegado a casa, fue directo a recoger su ropa. La tomo y un fuerte olor a pescado le inundo la pituitaria. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Qué demonios…? Toda estaba igual… ¿Quién en su sano juicio había fritado pesca-?-analizo pero la respuesta le vino sola a la cabeza.

La pelinegra miraba tranquilamente su novela favorita cuando su " _no muy estimado_ " vecino decidió lanzar su ataque. La música House retumbaba con fuerza entre las cuatro paredes del piso continuo y se adentraba en la casa de la china con la misma fuerza. _Fue imposible_. No pudo continuar viendo la televisión ni tampoco poner atención en los artículos que debía leer. Eso sí, su sonrisa de lado, molesta, auguraba una venganza que llevaba ya dos semanas planeando.

…

Era una fría noche de principios de febrero. Son Goku sujetaba por las caderas a una preciosidad de metro setenta y curvas de infarto. Tenía una hermosa y hechizante cintura de avispa. Sus manos eran finas y delicadas, seguramente hubiese sido una gran modelo de manos. Bueno, una gran modelo en general. Solo hacía falta mirar sus encantadores ojos zafiro y su largo cabello color azul. Habían tomado unas copas antes de ir hacia la cama. Él había retirado con sutileza aquel llamativo y escotado vestido rojo. Ella había desabrochado su camisa con una lujuria que lo había excitado aun más. Los jadeos se habían adueñado de la habitación y las manos de ella corrían por su torso desnudo. Y, de repente, a todo volumen empezó a sonar una canción en la casa de la vecina.

Al principio Goku y su hermosa acompañante habían ignorado la canción. Tenían cosas mejores entre manos. Pero el sujeto de repente se encontró a sí mismo escuchando la familiar voz que cantaba la canción, pero ahora no caía en quién era el autor de dicho tema… estaba tan fuerte que podía hasta escuchar la letra. Y cuando escucho el estribillo, su mente hico _clic_ y supo quién era. Frunció el ceño un poco. ¡Qué poco gusto tenía su vecina! ¿Tenía que poner la maldita música tan alta? Siguió moviendo su cintura contra la de la muchacha y de fondo sonaba la canción, atronadora.

 _"Que yo soy esa que pone la cosa tiesa. Soy elegante, por detrás y por delante"…_

Goku disentía profundamente ante aquellas frases. De repente le vino a la cabeza la imagen mental de la persona que cantaba aquella canción. Carmen de Mairena, conocida mujer-hombre (o lo que fuera). La imagen mental lo fue atormentando hasta que de repente pudo vislumbrar en su cabeza a Carmen de Mairena, sin ropa. Se le bajo todo mientras seguía resonando la canción. Marón le miro sorprendida y Goku se había quedado totalmente helado.

Se hizo a un lado, apoyo los codos sobre los muslos y miro al suelo con fijación. La chica se había ido hasta su lado y le había pasado los brazos por los hombros.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Les pasa a todos los hombres, es normal… No tienes que ponerte de este modo.-

La canción había dejado de sonar y las palabras de la mujer resonaban por su cabeza con eco, como una puñalada. Entorno el rostro y la observo con ira.

-¡No! ¡Puede que le pase al resto de los hombres, pero no a mí! ¡Soy Son Goku! ¡¿Te queda claro?! ¡Son Goku no tiene un gatillazo! ¡Nunca!-

-Ay, cielo… Pues has tenido uno y yo me he quedado a medias. Será mejor que lo aceptes.-

-¡Pues la culpa será tuya, no mía!-espeto el rubio. Sabía que la afirmación era idiota. Claro que la culpa la había tenido él mismo. Bueno, mejor dicho, la culpa la había tenido su odiosa vecina.

En el piso continuo, Chichi Gyumao daba vueltas a un CD usando su dedo índice como eje de rotación. En su rostro había una enorme sonrisa victoriosa mientras seguía escuchando gritos en el piso de al lado. Goku y su amante de esa noche estaban peleando. Ah, y había escuchado la palabra _gatillazo_. Había tenido que echarse sobre la cama y reír sobre la almohada para no estallar en una sonora carcajada que con certeza hubiese retumbado por todo el edificio. Entonces pensó que había merecido la pena descargar la canción de internet y grabar esa única canción en un CD.

 **Continuará…**


	3. Encuentros

**MARCO LEGAL  
** Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.

 **Notas de Autor** :  
Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Realmente estoy agradecida con todos ustedes por haber aceptado y leído esta historia, espero mejor a medida que avance. Ya se conocieron pero tanto Goku como Chichi aun no saben que son vecinos. Si tienen algo que agregar por favor dénmelo a conocer.  
Nuevamente, muchas gracias y no olviden comentar.

 ** _Odio entre Vecinos!_**

 ** _Capitulo 2: Encuentros_**

El cielo parecía que iba a romperse en pedazos en cualquier momento. Unas nubes de color gris oscuro habían invadido cada rincón de azul del cielo y habían atenuado la luz del sol. De hecho, daba la impresión de que se había hecho de noche antes de lo normal. Después de media hora así, habían empezado a caer chuzos de punta. Afortunadamente, Son Goku no era como el resto de los trabajadores de su compañía. Él no miraba cada diez segundos a ver si la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido. El hombre, previsor, había visto en las noticias que se esperaban tormentas intensas a mitad del día y se había traído el paraguas. La gente por la calle le había mirado raro al ver cómo el paraguas de color negro colgaba de su brazo, como si de un bastón se tratase.

Eso sí, ahora el que iba a reír ultimo iba a ser él. A partir de menos cuarto, Goku fue mirando su reloj cada medio minuto. Deseaba que la aguja llegara por fin al doce y poder irse de una vez por todas. Cuando salió a la calle, aun llovía bastante. Cruzo calles angostas hasta por fin llegar a una de las zonas más céntricas de Tokyo. El hombre de veinticinco años requería ir a una tienda a comprar la cena y algunos ingredientes básicos que le hacían falta para preparar el desayuno del siguiente día.

Ya estaba llegando cuando algo le llamo la atención. Bueno, sería más correcto decir alguien. El chico se detuvo y miro hacia un banco en el cual una persona estaba sentada. Era una muchacha unos cuantos años menor que él y de cabellos oscuros. Su semblante mostraba una pena que la abrumaba por completo y miraba al suelo, con los ojos oscurecidos por la poca luz que el cielo aportaba a los que vivían bajo él. Su flequillo, completamente mojado, se aplastaba contra su frente y chorreaban hilos de agua que corrían por aquella cara fina, con bellos rasgos delicados. Su espalda no tocaba el respaldo del banco, estaba erguida, tensa, con las manos reposando a cada lado de su cuerpo, apoyadas en la madera. Daba la impresión de que, en cualquier momento, podría empujarse con fuerza y salir corriendo calle abajo.

 _-Hay gente bien rara en este mundo…-_ pensó Goku para sí mismo antes de continuar su camino hacia la tienda.

El supermercado estaba a reventar de gente, como era habitual siempre que llovía. Había tenido que esquivar a las personas con una técnica digna del mejor artista marcial del mundo. Después de media hora en la cola, finalmente Goku pudo pagar y salir a la calle. Abrió con dificultad el paraguas, puesto que el par de bolsas que llevaba colgadas de la muñeca eran pesadas. Cuando levanto la mirada, sus ojos no pudieron evitar regresar a aquel banco. El rostro del rubio mostro sorpresa al ver que aquella jovencita seguía bajo la lluvia. Sus manos ahora estaban apretadas contra una de las barras de madera del asiento, con fuerza. No supo el por qué pero sintió pena por la chica.

A Chichi Gyumao no le importaba estar helada hasta los huesos. Se podía hasta decir que, cuando salió del trabajo y la lluvia empezó a caerle encima, sintió un alivio que no pudo comprender. Había vagado sin rumbo por la calle hasta acabar sentada en aquel banco. Allí los minutos se habían convertido en horas sin que ella se diese cuenta. No había mirado ni una sola vez el reloj. Solo pensaba y pensaba… sentía añoranza. Deseaba volver a su hogar, con su padre. Sin embargo, sabía que eso no era posible. Aquello hubiese sido un acto cobarde e infantil. Siempre su padre se lo había dicho: _la vida de los adultos era dura y no se podía huir a la primera ocasión en que las piernas le fallaran._

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando, sin comerlo ni beberlo, la lluvia dejo de caerle encima. Ahora escuchaba ese ruido de las gotas impactando sobre la superficie impermeable de un paraguas. Levanto la vista, sin interés ni emoción, y encontró a un rubio de cabello erizado y alzado, con ojos verdes que le observaban con una sonrisa compasiva. Vestía un traje elegante y de su mano colgaba un par de bolsa del supermercado que quedaba cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

-Toma.-le dijo.

El desconocido bajó el paraguas, como si quisiera que lo tomase. Chichi arqueo de manera imperceptible una ceja. _¿Qué pretendía? No iba a cogerlo_. Se iba a mojar él. Y no pensaba permitir que le acompañase hasta su casa. No deseaba la compañía de nadie en aquel instante.

-He dicho que lo tomes.-

Había asido la mano de Chichi e hizo que rodease con fuerza el mango del paraguas. Él se había inclinado para no golpearse con éste. Goku le guiño uno de sus ojos y le sonrió sutilmente.

-Sécate o te resfriaras.-

Salió de debajo de la salvaguarda de la tela impermeable y empezó a correr calle abajo. Chichi lo siguió con la mirada, absolutamente asombrada. Aunque estaba empapada, ese hombre le había dado su paraguas para que no se mojará más. _¿Es que acaso era idiota?_ Lo acabo perdiendo de vista. Bajo la mirada hasta el mango del paraguas, de piel negra, y lo apretó con fuerza. Finalmente decidió levantarse y poner rumbo a casa.

Le haría caso a ese desconocido.

 **…**

Cuando Goku salió de trabajar, se perdió por aquellas callejuelas que conocía como la palma de su mano y llego por fin al centro. Iba a paso ligero, dispuesto a terminar sus recados en pocos minutos y volver a casa, cuando de repente se paró en seco, manteniendo la pose decidida con la que andaba. Entorno el rostro y, sentada en cierto banco diviso a una figura bastante familiar.

Acabo por reconocerla: Era la chica que había visto bajo la lluvia. Su pelo ahora se veía brillante y sedoso. Iba vestida de manera informal y su vista estaba fija en el paraguas negro que sujetaba con fuerza entre las manos. Goku pensó que esa mujer se veía bastante adorable de aquel modo. De repente sus miradas se cruzaron. Chichi abrió más los ojos con sorpresa y se incorporo con ímpetu del banco. Con pocos pasos se planto delate del rubio y le tendió el paraguas, con gesto de culpabilidad.

El joven estiro una mano hacia el objeto con lentitud, fijándose en cada variación en el rostro de la chica. Puso su atención también en aquellos ojos negros con un brillo especial. Su mano acabó por cerrarse alrededor del paraguas y lo tomo.

-Gracias. Adiós.-

Goku fue el que ahora miraba como Chichi corría por la calle, con rumbo que desconocía. Sin embargo, él seguía estático por completo, con la mano aun mas alto sujetando el paraguas porque después de decirle " _gracias_ ", esa mujer había sonreído de una manera que no había podido imaginar. Tras haberla visto hacia unos días, taciturna, no esperaba que su sonrisa hubiese podido ser tan deslumbrante. Progresivamente, Goku bajo la mano hasta que el paraguas estuvo a un costado de su cuerpo.

Salió de su ensoñación cuando escucho un rugido estruendoso salir de su estomago. Entonces recordó qué era lo que debía hacer antes de aquel inesperado encuentro. Retomo su camino con una sonrisa triunfal. ¿Quién dijo que ayudar a completos desconocidas no tenía su recompensa?

 **…**

Los siguientes sucesos tuvieron lugar a principios de marzo. Son Goku, radiante como siempre a pesar de no estar enfundado en un elegante traje, había preguntado de manera cortes a la bella Angela si quería algo para beber mientras proseguían con su paseo por el parque. La muchacha había contestado que no hacía falta, pero Goku conocía a las mujeres. Era una especie de rito sagrado negarse siempre a la primera. Por eso volvió a insistir y ella acepto su invitación, pidiéndole un refresco de cola.

El rubio le pidió que le esperara al pie del lago, sentada en un banco. Ya lograría encontrarla. Para acabar de convencerla (Ya que insistía en que podía haber mucha gente y que no lograría dar con ella) Goku le dijo que era imposible ya que su belleza resaltaba por encima de las demás personas. Vio aquella sonrisa azorada y supo que ya la tenía en el bote.

Camino a paso ligero por el parque y por fin dio con uno de esos pequeños puestos con bebidas que sin problema alguno podrías hallar en Tokyo. Ya desde lejos vio la última Coca-cola que le quedaba al tendero. A paso decidido, Goku se aproximo al oxidado puesto metálico. Cuando puso la mano encima de la lata, otra mano se poso sobre la suya al instante. El rubio sorprendido, ladeo el rostro para ver quién había tenido la osadía de cometer tal acto y se encontró con unos ojos azabache que le miraban con la misma sorpresa.

La mano de la chica se aparto con rapidez y sus labios se curvaron en una sutil sonrisa. No era como la que había visto hacia cosa de dos semanas, pero Goku pensó que no le desagradaba tampoco.

-Voy a tener que ponerte una orden de alejamiento al final.-dijo el hombre con aire risueño mientras que la pelinegra no pudo contener una breve carcajada.

-Es que has tomado la lata que pensaba llevarme, ¿sabes? Estoy bastante cansada y un poco de azúcar no me iría mal. Pero tú la has cogido primero, así que es lo justo.-replico Chichi encogiéndose de hombros con resignación.

El corazón de Goku se acelero por un momento. Es que solo se había fijado en los ojos cuando había entornado el rostro. Ahora veía a la chica al completo, el cuadro era una imagen que deleitaba. Los pantalones cortos negros se ceñían sobre las torneadas piernas. Llevaba una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco con unas letras que rezaban: **_"¿Por qué no te callas?"_** (Estaba seguro que había oído eso en alguna parte, pero ahora no recordaba dónde) que estaba pegada contra su torso resaltando sus muy bien formadas curvas. Unas gotas de sudor perlaban su frente debajo de su flequillo, otras se habían atrevido a más y descendían por su cuello con libertad. Goku tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no seguir en su mundo de fantasía ya que la pelinegra perecía estar hablándole con gesto de preocupación.

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?-

-Te preguntaba si estabas bien. De repente te has quedado mudo y sin ninguna expresión. Empezaba a pensar que te había dado un ataque.-

-Ah, lo siento.-replico sonriendo apuradamente.- Estoy bien. Solo me había quedado pensando en si había dejado el gas abierto en casa o no.- viendo la cara que puso la joven, se apresuro a añadir.- Pero no, lo tengo todo bajo control.-

-Bueno, supongo que tendré que beber una botella de agua. Señor, me llevaré una.-

-No, no. No le hagas caso. Te puedo dar la Coca-cola. Yo me llevare dos de esas.-manifestó señalando unos botellines de cristal.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro de lo que haces? Mira que si me lo vuelves a decir, no pienso insistir más en el tema. Realmente me apetece la Coca-cola.-

-Estoy completamente seguro. Además, estas corriendo, ¿me equivoco? Sé que después de un largo ejercicio va bien beber algo con azúcar para recuperar fuerzas. Y por lo que sudas, diría que llevas un buen rato en ello.-

-Bueno…-Chichi se llevo la mano derecha a la nuca y froto los cabellos que por la zona habían, ya que lo tenía recogido en una cola alta.- No es que sea un gran atleta, pero mi resistencia es buena. Supongo que por eso me esfuerzo en intentar cambiarlo de algún modo.-

-Por eso mismo. Te mereces el último refresco.-

A pesar de haber pagado, Goku no se movió de allí. Charló con aquella muchacha tan alegre y social mientras ésta se tomaba el refresco que él terminó invitándole. Le explico que ruta hacia corriendo y cuanto tiempo le tomaba hacerla. Era bastante divertido escuchar sus diversas anécdotas y Goku perdió por completo la noción del espacio-tiempo hasta que una voz femenina grito a lo lejos.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Me has dejado plantada!-

-Creo que tu novia está enfadada.- comento Chichi sonriendo resignada.

-Ah, no, no, no… No es mi novia. Sólo es una cita.- se rio nervioso.- Bueno, mejor me voy. Un placer volver a verte, niña de la lluvia.-

Chichi dibujo una sonrisa después de que el hombre de cabellos rubios le guiñara un ojo y se fuese en dirección a su _no-novia_. Era gracioso que hubiese tenido que justificarse. Después de todo, ¿Qué más le daba quien fuera? Realmente no sabía ni quien era él. Lanzo la lata vacía a la papelera más cercana y retomo la carrera. Calculaba que en menos de diez minutos ya estaría en casa para prepararse la cena.

 **Continuará…**


	4. Verdad

**MARCO LEGAL**  
Quisiera aclarar que los personajes que aparecerán en el transcurso de la narración pertenecen 100% a Akira Toriyama, al igual que su magnífica obra, DB, DBZ.

 **Notas de Autor** :  
Muchas gracias a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. Este capítulo está muy corto, pero tenía mucha impaciencia con darles a conocer la escena en donde saben quiénes son.

 ** _Odio entre Vecinos!_**

 ** _Capitulo 3: Verdad_**

Son Goku ejecutivo de éxito, creía en unas cuantas cosas firmemente. La primera de ellas era el amor a primera vista. Ese momento en que unas miradas se cruzaban por primera vez, el corazón se aceleraba y entonces, sabias que querías vivir para siempre con y por esa persona.

La segunda cosa en la que creía era en el sexo sin compromiso. Lo consideraba la máxima expresión de comunicación entre humanos. Bueno, de acuerdo, aquello sonaba religioso y teniendo en cuenta que estaba relacionado con el sexo, sonaba raro. ¿Qué había de malo en no estar ligado a nadie? Disfrutar esporádicamente de caricias, besos, la compañía de otro ser que al igual que él, deseaba amar y ser amado durante un rato.

Y después de lo que había ido ocurriendo durante las últimas semanas, Goku también creía en la amistad con desconocidos. Y cuando decía eso se refería a gente de la que no sabía ni el nombre. El destino –caprichoso- había hecho que su camino se cruzara con la chica sexy de cabello sedoso y hechizantes ojos negros. Una vez en el supermercado (en el cual se saludaron desde lejos), otra en la cola para comprar cupones (donde estuvieron un rato charlando sobre el dineral que se dejaba uno para intentar salir de la pobreza y vivir el sueño de ser millonario) y más tarde en una cafetería. La mujer había entrado para comprar una caña de crema cubierta con azúcar y él estaba sentado tomando un café mientras leía la prensa.

Goku le había hecho un gesto con la mano para que se acercara y había tenido que insistir hasta cuatro veces para que le dejara invitarle a tomar un café. Considero que había merecido la pena. La pelinegra charlaba animadamente de un día en el que se había tomado un café y le había sentado de pena. Le parecía hipnotizante la manera en que gesticulaba. Lo más irónico del asunto era que ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba. Hasta el momento no había tenido la necesidad de saberlo.

Eran dos personas, dos anónimos, charlando sobre la vida y pasando un buen rato. Sin embargo, a medida que el rato iba pasando y que el rubio sentía que realmente conectaban, empezó a querer preguntarlo. La conversación se murió de repente (y Goku no sabía ni de qué había tratado) y esos bellos ojos le miraban curiosos. Sus labios formaban una afable sonrisa y él tuvo que poner toda su voluntad en no mirarlos por demasiado rato.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Tengo que serte sincero. Viendo que nos llevamos bien, empieza a intrigarme bastante tu nombre.-dijo Goku.

-Ah, es cierto. No nos hemos presentado. Me llamo Chichi Gyumao.-contesto la chica con una sonrisa.

-Me es familiar…-

-Tengo un nombre común. Seguro que lo habrás escuchado miles de veces por las calles.- replico después de reír brevemente.

-Supongo que será eso.-articulo su compañero sonriendo derrotado por esa lógica tan sencilla pero aplastante de la joven.- Yo me llamo Goku, Son Goku.-

La sonrisa de Chichi ahora se quedo congelada. Ese nombre **_sí_** que le era familiar. -Espera un momento, ¿Dónde vives?-

-Ah, pues en el edificio más hermoso e imponente de Tokyo, al menos según mi criterio. Vivo en el último piso del Edificio Kame House. Está en la calle…- su frase quedo interrumpida por el grito que pegó Chichi. Su dedo índice le señalaba como si acabase de cometer una gran atrocidad. El rubio arqueo una ceja ante este incomprensible comportamiento. _¿Qué se supone que acaba de ocurrir?_

-¡Yo también vivo ahí!-exclamo la pelinegra.

-Un momento…-reflexiono Goku que ahora empezaba a encajar piezas.

-¡Estoy segura que eres el inquilino del 10° B! ¡Eres ese Son Goku!-

-¿Tu eres la del 10°A? ¡¿La de los escobazos en la pared?!-

-¡La misma!-respondió Chichi observándole con expresión ofendida.- ¡No seas idiota, devuélveme mi tapete!-

-Lo siento mucho, no sé de qué estás hablando.-dijo él sonriendo con sorna. Oh, claro que lo sabía. Pero ver esa cara de frustración le había gustado demasiado.

-¡Serás…! Tiene una tortuga adorable. ¡Claro que la conoces! ¡La has visto mil veces adornando mi puerta!-

-Es culpa tuya, tú empezaste la guerra.-contesto apurando su café.- Además no he olvidado lo del CD.-

Ahora la que sonrió con sorna fue Chichi. Ella tampoco lo había olvidado. El día siguiente estuvo riéndose cada vez que lo recordaba. _Oh, Carmen de Mairena, ¡Que glorioso momento le había proporcionado!_ Hubiese pagado por ver la cara que se le había quedado cuando tuvo el gatillazo.

-¡Además! Otra cosa muy grave…-hablo Goku seriamente. Movió el dedo índice y le señalo acusadoramente.-¡No eres una cincuentona amargada y fea!-

-¿Eh?-fue lo único que atino decir Chichi con una ceja arqueada.

-Eres una vil mentirosa… Comportándose de esa manera tan amargada. Tendrías que haber sido una vieja cincuentona, quejosa, divorciada y sin ningún atractivo… ¡Y MÍRATE!- se mordió el labio inferior de manera dramática.- ¡Estas buenísima!-

-En serio?... ¡¿Qué?!-emitió la chica con cara de póquer. No entendía al rubio.

-Estabas intentando engañarme. ¡Era tu última venganza! Intentabas seducirme, llevarme a la cama y luego dejarme en evidencia. Y quizás, a pesar de estar tan bien desarrollada puedes ser menor de edad.-

-Creo que estas muy equivocado. Tengo veinte y… ¡Baja la voz!-exclamo en susurro.- La gente nos está empezando a mirar raro.-

-Ah, señorita Chichi, su mente es retorcida a más no poder. Pero no se engañe. Debajo de este escultural cuerpo se encuentra un corazón fuerte que tendrá que rechazar su pecaminosa oferta.-

El rostro de Goku recibió un golpe de periódico por parte de Chichi. El rubio se llevo las manos a la cara horrorizado. Nunca antes nadie lo había golpeado y menos una mujer.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡¿Y si me deja marca?!-

-Es un periódico, no te vas a morir por ello.- le aseguro a desgana. No iba a ser compasiva porque pusiera esa mirada de cordero degollado. ¡ _Le había quitado su felpudo de tortuga (un obsequio de su padre) y la había ofendido_! Realmente estaba molesta.

-No tienes corazón alguno. Eres una mujer rara.-

-¿Rara? ¡Tú sí que lo eres! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa todos los días?! ¡Eres peor que un prostituto! ¿Es que no puedes pasarte ni un maldito día sin meterla en algún agujero?-

-No.-

Chichi se sintió irritada ante esa rápida y escueta respuesta. Cómo había cambiado la situación… de la concordia y la amistad a una rivalidad y discordia profunda. Ese era el hombre que le había estado haciendo la vida imposible en los últimos meses. Ese era el hombre que por las noches tenía sexo con medio mundo en su piso y que no le dejaba dormir por los gritos que pegaban. Ese hombre era el que luego se quejaba si veía su novela. Y encima era el hombre que se creía la victima de todo aquello. Se incorporo y metió la mano en su bolso.

-No iras a sacar una pistola o jeringa, ¿verdad?-dijo con gesto asustado.

-Me haces desear tenerlas, de verdad…-replico Chichi sin expresión alguna en el rostro.- Voy a pagar mi café. No quiero que me invites y deberte ningún favor.-

-No, yo pagare la cuenta. Después de todo yo fue quien insistió en la invitación.-añadió rápidamente metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Finalmente dio con lo que buscaba ganándole a ella y dejo unas monedas sobre la mesa, las cuales resonaron por unos segundos hasta que se quedaron totalmente quietas sobre la superficie lisa.- 2,80 yenes por ambos cafés. Nos veremos las caras, señorita Gyumao.-

Chichi observo como su vecino se marchaba por la puerta. Se reprendió mentalmente a si misma cuando miro las monedas y de repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

-Maldita sea. Si tú estúpido café cuesta dos yenes con noventa y cinco…-murmuro levantando la vista hacia la puerta.

 **Continuará…**


End file.
